De amor, unicornios y Let it rip!
by pandataniia
Summary: Marie, la esposa de Oliver, murio y por esta razón Oliver decide dejar el Beyblade y olvidarlo para siempre. Esto le ocasiona problemas y enredos relacionados con su hija.
1. Chapter 1: Los recuerdos de un amor

Capitulo 1: Los recuerdos de un amor

_(Narrado por Oliver)_

Ha pasado tiempo desde que Tyson termino con los planes de Boris. Han pasado tantas cosas desde entonces. Tyson tiene una escuela de Beyblade en Japón, ahí da clases junto con Daichi, Ray, Mariah, Lee y Kenny. Makoto y Ling aprenden las bases para poder utilizar a Dragoon y a Driger, respectivamente, en un futuro no muy lejano. Hilary también ayuda en la escuela de su esposo, aunque es la mano derecha de Kenny, a ambos se les da mejor las cosas técnicas.

Kai vive con Emily y su hijo Gou en Estados Unidos, debido a las investigaciones de Emily relacionadas con la BBA. Max también trabaja para la BBA, haciendo investigaciones y entrenando novatos junto con Michael.

Robert y Johnny tienen negocios de que ocuparse, pero se aún se dan tiempo para practicar Beyblade. Robert tiene dos hijos: Marianne de 7 años y Nicholas de 6 años, ambos de cabello rubio como el de su madre. Mientras que Johnny tiene un hijo muy parecido a él, el pequeño Richard de 6 años de edad, pelirrojo, enojón y caprichoso. Enrique también tiene un hijo, Diego de 5 años, rubio y de ojos azules. A diferencia de Robert y Johnny, Enrique vive solo con Diego, su mujer lo dejo por otro hombre. Ironías de la vida no?

En Paris también han pasado muchas cosas. De ser un chico muy alegre y social, me he convertido en un hombre reservado, callado y melancólico. Vivo solo con mi pequeña hija Tania de 3 años. Ella se parece mucho a mí, heredo mi sedoso cabello verde, pero tiene los ojos de su madre que eran de un color azul muy brillante.

**Tania:** Papi…donde está mami?- Es la pregunta que la pequeña me hace todas las noches desde que entro al jardín de niños.

Siempre dudo en contestarle, pero al final me quedo en silencio, intento contener las lágrimas y llevo a Tania a su habitación con la excusa de que es hora de dormir. Una vez que Tania se queda dormida, doy rienda suelta a mi llanto. No sé como explicarle a mi pequeña hija que su madre no volverá, que esta muerta.

**Oliver:** Marie, no sabes que falta me haces- miro el retrato de mi difunta esposa. Marie fue una mujer muy bella, de vivos ojos azules, y de larga cabellera rubia.

* * *

><p><em>(Recuerdo)<em>

Aún recuerdo el día que la conocí. Ese loco día de noviembre de hace 6 años…había sido invitado en un torneo regional de Beyblade. De hecho los cuatro (Majestics) fuimos invitados. Solo iríamos a dar un juego de exhibición entre nosotros mismos. Nada importante. Johnny estaba aburrido y dijo que prefería regresar a Escocia porque no quería dejar a Victoria sola con Richard tanto tiempo y Robert tenia unas reuniones antes de regresar a Alemania con su familia. Enrique y yo decidimos quedarnos a ver los combates… yo no estaba muy de acuerdo con que Enrique se quedara porque su esposa estaba embarazada y su obligación era cuidarla.

**Enrique:** Kate estará bien, le contraté una enfermera y todos los mayordomos están al pendiente de ella. No seas aguafiestas, Oliver y disfrutemos de los combates.

Ya no quise discutir con él, era tan terco e irresponsable. Exacto, todos mis amigos ya estaban formando sus propias familias y yo seguía soltero. Quizás sea porque soy el más joven, pero debo admitir que me gustaría tener mis propios hijos.

**Enrique:** En que piensas compañero?

**Oliver:** En que soy el único soltero. Hasta tú estás casado y a punto de ser padre. La verdad sigo sin creer que estés casado… con lo mujeriego que eres…

**Enrique**: Era…Oliver, era. Pero eso de tu soltería lo pudimos haber arreglado hace mucho, pero nunca quisiste acompañarme a mis citas.

**Oliver:** En Paris somos más románticos. Tu tipo de citas no son de mi total agrado.

**Enrique:** Lo ves? Tú solo te complicas la vida… oh! Ya empieza una nueva batalla…

Y fue ahí cuando la vi. Bueno la vi de espaldas cuando salio al beyestadio, pero su hermoso cabello rubio me encanto. Me quede en silencio observándola deseando que se diera la vuelta para ver su cara. Enrique estaba muy entretenido con lo que decía Jazzman que no noto que me quede perdido en esa pequeña beyluchadora.

**Jazzman:** Esta batalla será entre Jack, un beyluchador muy venenoso y Marie…

Marie era su nombre… cuando Jazzman dijo su nombre se dio la vuelta para saludar al publico, fue entonces que vi su bello rostro, pero lo que me cautivo fueron su hermosos y enormes ojos azules. No pude más y me sonroje.

**Enrique:** Que te pasa, Oliver?

**Oliver:** Na-nada… por qué?

**Enrique:** Estás rojo como tomate.

**Oliver:** Debe ser que aquí hace calor…

**Enrique:** Estamos en noviembre. No hace calor.

**Oliver:** Quieres concentrarte en ver la batalla y dejarme en paz?

Qué me estaba pasando? En fin, quiero ver este encuentro…comencé a concentrarme en lo que decía Jazzman.

**Jazzman:** Let it rip! Y los blades están en el plato…está batalla se ve que nos dará mucha emoción. Jack comienza con un movimiento ofensivo pero Marie lo esquivo con facilidad… Al parecer Jack quiere terminar con esto rápido, está llamando a su bestia-bit.

**Jack:** Ataca, Septra!

Una enorme serpiente salio del blade verde de Jack…ataco directo al blade de Marie., pero este era demasiado rápido para Septra.

**Marie:** Vamos Strata Unicolyon!

**Enrique:** QUEEE? Strata Unicolyon?

**Oliver:** Strata Unicolyon? Pero… como?

Un hermoso pegaso salio del blade de Marie. Se parecia tanto a Unicolyon con la diferencia de que Unicolyon no tenia alas. Pero como? Es lo mismo que paso con Dragoon y Strata Dragoon. No lo entiendo…con mayor razón tenía que conocer a esa chica. Era soberbia la manera en que Marie y Strata Unicolyon trabajaban. Yo estaba maravillado.

**Marie:** Tornado arcoiris!

Strata Unicolyon batio sus enormes alas y formo un tornado multicolor que envolvió el blade de Jack que finalmente salio disparado fuera del plato.

**Jazzman:** Y la ganadora es Marie!

La chica recogio su blade y saludo al público que estaba emocionado con su victoria. La sonrisa en su rostro era cautivadora, pero yo no podía dejar de mirar esos bellos ojos azules….me sonroje de nuevo.

**Enrique:** Ahora entiendo…te gusto esa chica eh?

**Oliver:** Claro que no…solo que me impresiono su manera de pelear.

**Enrique:** Aja! Y por eso te sonrojas?

**Oliver:** DEJAME EN PAZ!

**Enrique:** Yo sé de estás cosas y tu te has enamorado!

**Oliver:** Que te calles he dicho!

**Enrique:** Por qué te es tan difícil admitirlo?

**Oliver:** Porque no es posible que me enamore de alguien sin conocer antes a esa persona.

**Enrique:** Si, Oliver…lo que tu digas.

Enrique me miro incrédulo de mis palabras. Sabia perfectamente que si me había enamorado. Yo también lo sabía, pero quería reconocerlo aún. Seguimos viendo las beybatallas y continuaba encantado con Marie y Strata Unicolyon, sería por su estrategia que llego a la final. La verdad no recuerdo el encuentro final…solo recuerdo que mis ojos seguían cada movimiento que ella hacía…después fui interrumpido por Enrique.

**Enrique:** Oliver….Oliver…. OLIVER, Despierta!

**Oliver:** Qué quieres? Estaba concentrado viendo la batalla

**Enrique:** Si, claro, la batalla…Tenemos que entregar el trofeo al ganador.

**Oliver:** Quién te dijo eso?

**Enrique:** Lo acaba de decir Jazzman, qué no estabas muy concentrado?

**Oliver:** eeeh, te estaba probando…vamos!

**Enrique:** Si como no, probando…mirabas a esa chica Marie verdad?

**Oliver:** Quieres dejar ese tema en paz? Y apresúrate, no creo que esto dure mucho más….

No tenía idea de que hacer ni que decir ni nada. Todos sabíamos que Marie ganaría. Yo estaba nervioso, tendría que cruzar palabra con esa chica que me hacía sonrojar y vería esos hermosos ojos frente a mí.

**Oliver:** No puedo hacer esto Enrique!

**Enrique:** De qué estás hablando?

**Oliver:** De entregar el trofeo a Marie…es que…estoy muy nervioso.

**Enrique:** Eres increíble, participas en concursos de cocina y campeonatos de Beyblade pero no eres capaz de hablar con una chica.

**Oliver:** Es que no es cualquier chica…ella…-tenía que admitir que me gustaba para que Enrique pudiera ayudarme.

**Enrique:** Te gusta mucho, lo sé, lo sé, pero tienes que hacer esto.

**Oliver:** Quiero vomitar.

**Enrique:** Vamos, te diré lo que tienes que decir y estaré ahí por si te desmayas.

**Oliver:** Wow! Que alentador!

**Enrique:** Es broma, hombre! Yo te estaré apoyando.

Esperamos a que Jazzman nos anunciara para salir. Enrique estaba haciendo sus típicas payasadas y yo era un manojo de nervios. No podía manejar esa situación…

**Enrique:** Vamos compañero, tenemos que salir!

**Oliver:** Estoy tan nervioso que comenzaré a hiperventilar-dicho esto, Enrique puso su manos sobre mis hombros y me miro fijamente a los ojos con la intención de inyectarme un poco de confianza.

**Enrique:** Tranquilízate! Solo dile algo cortés como: Felicidades! No quieras aventarte un discurso. Estás mejor?

**Oliver:** Si, un poco, gracias!

**Enrique:** Para eso estamos los amigos no? Ahora vamos!

**Jazzman:** Y para entregar el premio a la campeona regional, Enrique y Oliver de los Majestics!

Enrique estaba casi empujándome hacia donde estaba Marie, sentía como latía mi corazón, latía demasiado rápido, sentí como mi cara enrojecía. El camino hasta donde ella se encontraba se me hizo eterno. Después de la eterna caminata me pare frente a ella, intente tranquilizarme, tome aire y en ese momento Enrique puso una mano sobre mi hombro, eso me tranquilizaba y él lo sabía.

**Oliver:** Muchas felicidades Marie! Eres una gran beyluchadora, te has ganado este trofeo muy merecidamente!- Le ofreci mi mano en señal de felicitación

**Marie:** Oh, Merci, Oliver…-me dejo con la mano extendida y me dio un abrazo. Me sonroje de nuevo- Debo admitir que soy tu admiradora Oliver. Tú y Unicolyon en batalla son asombrosos.

**Oliver:** Wow! Pues yo soy tu fan, me fascina tu estilo en el plato, hehehe…

**Enrique:** Felicidades Marie! Y no me admiras a mi?-como siempre queriendo llamar la atención…

**Marie:** Gracias Enrique! Si, soy tu fan, pero Oliver es el mejor-

**Jazzman:** Y así termina este torneo…Felicidades Marie!

Caminamos hacia los vestidores…Marie estaba batallando un poco con el trofeo así que decidí ayudarla.

**Enrique:** Ves? Las cosas no salieron mal, resulto que es tu admiradora…a donde vas?

**Oliver:** Iré a ayudarla con su trofeo. Es muy pesado para ella.

**Enrique:** Vamos… oh espera mi telefono está sonando… Hola? Oh, querida eres tú! No me grites…si, si ya estoy en el aeropuerto. Oliver tengo que irme, Kate está como loca. Ciao!

**Oliver:** Au revoir!-Enrique salio corriendo del estadio, Kate lo mataría al llegar a Italia.- Hola Marie, te ayudo con tu trofeo?, Es un poco pesado no?

**Marie:** Gracias Oliver, eres todo un caballero!

**Oliver:** No exageres! Y que harás para festejar tu victoria?

**Marie:** Pues la verdad, no creí que fuera a ganar, así que no tengo ningún plan.

**Oliver:** Que te parece si te invito a cenar? Sería un placer cocinar para la campeona regional

**Marie:** No tienes que molestarte…

**Oliver**: No es molestia, será un placer, además no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

**Marie:** En ese caso, acepto.

Fue así como conocí al amor de mi vida.

_(Fin del recuerdo)_

* * *

><p>He pasado otra noche sin dormir, siempre que recuerdo los momentos felices que pase con Marie me quedo despierto. Por lo menos he logrado sonreír un poco. Ahora iré a dormir un par de horas antes de que Tania despierte, lo bueno es que es sábado y se levanta hasta tarde.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Paris, amor y chocolate

Capitulo 2: La cena

**Tania:** Papi…despierta! Prometiste que hoy haríamos pastel!

Tania ya se había levantado y hoy tenía mucha energía. Generalmente es muy tranquila, siempre que regresa del jardín de niños esta triste o molesta pero nunca dice nada. Pero los fines de semana siempre está contenta, le gusta jugar conmigo y ayudarme cuando cocino. Pero ahora ya no me dejará dormir.

**Oliver:** Tania…son las…8 de la mañana y es sába…

**Tania:** Pero lo prometiste!

**Oliver:** No, no llores! Ya me levante…ve a desayunar y ahorita bajo si?

**Tania:** Yupiii! –salio corriendo muy contenta.

Cuando baje al comedor, Tania estaba comiendo waffles con helado de chocolate, todos en la casa la consienten demasiado, incluyendome.

**Tania:** Papi…tengo helado en mi cabello.

Estaba despeinada. No le gusta que nadie del servicio la peine porque le estiran mucho el cabello. Tuve que aprender a hacer colitas y trenzas…apuesto que Marie estaría encantada peinando a Tania todo el día.

**Oliver:** Tendrás que tomar otro baño, pero eso será después de preparar el pastel…ahora ven te haré una trenza para que no te moleste el cabello.

Después de que termine de peinarla, fue a buscar todos los ingredientes para el pastel, sería de chocolate con fresas, el favorito de los dos. Marie prefería el rollo de mango y los pasteles de tres leches…como la extraño!

(Recuerdo)

El estar cocinando me recuerda cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita. No fui lo suficientemente valiente para decirle que era una cita, use como excusa su triunfo en el campeonato regional. Recuerdo que la cite a las 8 de la noche en uno de mis restaurantes, mi restaurante favorito por cierto, el que está en frente de la Torre Eiffel. Eran las 7 y yo aun no terminaba de cocinar. A las 7:30 dejé casi todo listo y a uno de mis chefs a cargo de lo que faltaba. Tenía que arreglarme y solo tenía menos de media hora, pero había una fuerza dentro de mí que me impulsaba a hacer todo más rápido. Ahora se que era amor.

A las 7:55 ya estaba esperándola con un ramo de tulipanes rojos. Los nervios habían vuelto, me sentía exactamente como me sentí antes de salir a entregar el trofeo y ahora no estaba Enrique. Intente recordar sus palabras… lo único que pude recordar en ese momento fue: "Eres increíble, participas en concursos de cocina y campeonatos de Beyblade pero no eres capaz de hablar con una chica." "Gracias Enrique, no me estás ayudando…bien Oliver, cálmate, todo saldrá bien, todo será maravi…" Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vi a Marie caminando hacia mí. No podía creerlo. Se veía tan bella, tan hermosa…no tenía palabras para describirla. Se veía perfecta. Usaba un vestido negro con un moño azul en la cintura y su cabello suelto y ondulado volaba con la ligera brisa otoñal.

Marie: Bonjour, Oliver!- me saludo con una sonrisa. Con eso consiguió que me sonrojara, era algo que no podía controlar.

Oliver: Bon…bonjour, Marie! Te traje un ramo de…

Marie: Tulipanes! Son mis favoritos! Merci beaucoup! Cómo supiste que son mis favoritos?

Oliver: No lo sabía, solo lo adivine…pero entremos, espero que tengas hambre.

Entramos al restaurante y nos sentamos en el balcón que estaba iluminado únicamente con velas y la luz de la Torre Effeil. No recuerdo lo que había cocinado, supongo que fue por el nerviosismo. Nos la pasamos platicando sobre muchas cosas, sobre el torneo, sobre nuestras bestias, etcétera. Del postre si me acuerdo era un soufflé de fresa y un tiramisú.

Oliver: Háblame más de Strata Unicolyon, por favor.

Marie: Es una herencia de mi abuela. Tenía un anillo donde estaba el espiritu de Strata Unicolyon. Mi abuela no sabía nada de eso y me dejo el anillo antes de morir. Cuando comencé a jugar beyblade el anillo brillaba, pero una vez casi destruyen mi blade y del anillo salio Strata Unicolyon, entro a mi blade, lo protegió y gane esa batalla. Pero su verdadero origen lo desconozco.

Oliver: Oh…yo creía que Unicolyon era único.

Marie: Pues lo mismo pensaba yo de Strata Unicolyon. Descubrí que no era así cuando te vi en televisión hace algunos años cuando ganaste tu primer campeonato regional.

Oliver: Hahahaha! Todavía era un niño…mi primer campeonato, que tiempos aquellos… Mi ropa era horrible!

Marie: Pues yo creo que te veías muy bien.

Oliver: En serio?- No pude evitar sonrojarme.

Marie: Si…Te sientes bien? Enrojeciste de pronto…

Oliver: …eh si si estoy bien!

Marie: El viento esta más frio…

Oliver: Toma mi saco.

Marie: Gracias…ya es muy tarde tengo que irme.

Oliver: Te acompaño.

Nos fuimos caminando por los hermosos parques de Paris. Ella iba platicando sobre cosas que no recuerdo. Estaba pensando en muchas cosas. Pero principalmente en lo que sentía por Marie. No era un enamoramiento cualquiera, yo la ame desde el primer momento en que la vi. Ella continuaba hablando, yo solo veía como se movían sus labios pero no escuchaba nada. Esos labios…tenía que besarla…realmente quería besarla. Tome valor y le robe ese beso que hizo que mi corazón saltara de felicidad. Ella me respondió el beso y me abrazo. Después de un rato nos separamos y los dos estábamos más rojos que dos tomates frescos.

Oliver: Marie, me enamore desde la primera vez que te vi.

Marie: Y yo de ti desde que te vi por televisión hace algunos años.

Oliver: Tu cabello rubio fue lo primero que vi…pero tus ojos fueron lo que más me cautivo…espera…has dicho desde esa vez que mi ropa parecía la ropa de Tyson?-me sonroje, pero de vergüenza.

Marie: Si…tu cabello, tus ojos pero lo que me enamoro de ti fue tu gran determinación a la hora de luchar. Eso era lo que hacía que te vieras bien, incluso con esa ropa.

Oliver: Oh, ya veo…bueno, creo que los dos sentimos lo mismo…quieres ser mi novia?- Soy muy malo en estas cosas, la verdad me hubiese gustado decir eso de una manera más tierna o más inteligente…donde estas cuando te necesito Enrique?

Marie: Por supuesto que si-me abrazo y me beso con tanta ternura…

Fue el mejor día de mi vida…Ella era perfecta para mi…y lo mejor es que también me amaba.

(Fin del recuerdo)

Tania: Papi…por qué estás rojito?

Oliver: No es nada pequeña…Qué has hecho con el chocolate?

Tania: Como vi que estabas ocupado quise ponerle el betún al pastel yo solita, pero no sé como el chocolate llego al techo.

Oliver: Tendremos que pintar la cocina…otra vez- De alguna manera inexplicable, Tania embarro chocolate en todas las paredes y el techo- Dejemos que se enfríe el pastel y vamos a que tomes un baño, de nuevo.

Mi pequeña hija subió corriendo las escaleras a preparar la bañera, yo la seguí más despacio, observando las fotografías de Marie…como la extraño…como me gustaría que ella estuviera aquí…después de casi 4 años de su muerte yo la sigo amando como desde el primer momento en que la vi.


	3. Chapter 3: El gran escape

Capitulo 3: El gran escape

Después de lo sucedido con el chocolate tuve que remodelar la cocina…es la tercera vez este año…

Ahora estoy organizando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tania…Cumplirá 4 años.

Seré reservado y no tan social como antes, pero no eso no quiere decir que mi hija se quedará sin fiesta. Robert está de visita y me ayuda con algunas cosas de la fiesta…no es muy bueno con este tipo de cosas pero no tengo a nadie más. Johnny está de vacaciones con su familia. Enrique y yo dejamos de hablarnos por muchos motivos, principalmente la serie de decisiones que hice después de la muerte de Marie…

* * *

><p><em>(Recuerdo)<em>

Nunca me lleve bien con los padres de Marie. Ellos creían que por ser figura publica y millonario no la tomaba en serio. Pero nunca había estado más seguro en toda mi vida. Seguro de lo que sentía por Marie y que quería estar el resto de mi vida a su lado. De hecho cuando fui a pedir su mano me corrieron de su casa furiosos. Después de eso Marie estuvo presa en su propia casa.

Por supuesto que yo no me quede de brazos cruzados. Una semana después de que fui a pedir su mano y con la ayuda de Enrique, fuimos a liberarla de su casa. Así es, yo estaba dispuesto a escaparme con ella, casarnos a escondidas y regresar a París para formar una familia.

Era una noche fría noche de Diciembre…casi había pasado un año de que nos habíamos hecho novios…tenía una semana sin hablar con Marie… tenía que verla, besarla… abrazarla. Ese día yo ya tenía todo listo para irnos a Inglaterra.

Nos quedaríamos una semana en la casa que tengo en Londres, de la que ella no sabía nada. De hecho nadie sabía de esa casa…solo Enrique y yo. Él pilotearía el avión que nos llevaría hasta Londres.

Solo teníamos una oportunidad de hacer esto y teníamos que hacerlo bien. Esperamos a la media noche para llegar a casa de Marie. Esperamos a que apagaran todas las luces…

Como pude trepe hasta su ventana, mi ropa se rasgo pero no importaba con tal de tener a Marie conmigo. Toque cuidadosamente su ventana sin hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a sus padres…

**Oliver:** Marie…psss, despierta!

**Marie:** Oli? Qué haces aquí?

**Oliver:** Vengo por ti hermosa! Pero no hagas ruido…nos iremos a Londres.

**Marie:** A Londres?

**Oliver:** No grites…Tus padres no se deben enterar…

**Enrique:** Oliver…rápido! Hay un gato que me esta molestando…

**Oliver:** Shhh! Vámonos de aquí… nos casaremos en Inglaterra y pasaremos nuestra luna de miel…cuando regresemos a París ya nadie podrá separarnos. Podremos hacer nuestra propia familia. No te gustaría eso?

**Marie:** Claro que si…pero…y mis padres?

**Oliver:** Ellos no nos permitirán estar juntos…por eso te propongo esto…

**Marie:** Hablas en serio?

**Oliver:** Tan en serio como que me llamo Oliver Boulanger…jamás he estado más seguro en mi vida. Te amo y quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida.

**Marie:** Yo también quiero estar contigo toda mi vida…pero y mis cosas?

**Oliver:** Llévate lo más elemental posible…en Londres te compraré lo que necesites…rápido!

Marie estaba preparando una maleta con sus cosas mientras yo intentaba bajar de la ventana y Enrique continuaba peleando con el gato…

**Enrique:** Déjame en paz maldito gato!

**Oliver:** Enrique baja la voz…

**¿?:** Qué es ese ruido?

**Marie:** Mi padre se despertó…qué hago?

**Oliver:** Salta!

**Marie:** Estas loco…son dos pisos…

**Oliver:** Salta…rápido! Enrique y yo te atrapamos…Arroja primero tu maleta y luego saltas…no tengas miedo…

**Padre demente:** Marie…estás despierta?

**Oliver:** Rápido!

**Marie:** Tengo miedo...

**Enrique:** Salta ya…muero de miedo!

**Marie:** De acuerdo aquí voy…

**Padre demente:** Marie… qué sucede aquí?

**Marie:** aaaah!

**Oliver:** Te tengo…vámonos…Enrique rápido el auto!

**Padre demente:** Maldito muchacho! Donde está mi rifle?

**Enrique:** RIFLE?

**Oliver:** Enrique…ACELERA YA! Muévete, manejo yo…

Enrique estaba pálido del miedo, Marie estaba nerviosa y yo estaba más que decidido a ser feliz…y eso solo sería posible si me casaba con Marie… Acelere… nos faltaba poco para volar…escuchamos los disparos a lo lejos…el padre y el hermano de Marie nos estuvieron siguiendo un buen rato hasta que finalmente los perdimos poco antes de llegar al aeropuerto…

Ya en el aeropuerto, comimos algo antes de que despegáramos…también esperamos a que Enrique se recuperara del susto.

**Enrique:** Espero que ya no tengamos más aventuras de este tipo…Casi nos matan…

**Oliver:** No seas exagerado Enrique…

**Enrique:** Exagerado? EXAGERADO?

**Marie:** Ya no peleen chicos…es mejor irnos. Mi teléfono no deja de sonar.

Una vez dentro del avión las cosas estuvieron más tranquilas… Enrique seguía un poco molesto conmigo, pero llegando a Inglaterra se le olvidaría todo…

**Marie:** Y cómo están Kate y Dieguito?

**Enrique:** Están muy bien…Diego será igual de atractivo que su padre…De hecho nos están esperando en Londres.

**Marie:** En serio? Magnifique! Tengo muchas ganas de jugar con Dieguito

A Marie le encantaban los niños…siempre jugaba con Diego, Richard, Marianne y Nicholas. Todos se divertían mucho con ella…Ese era otro motivo por el cual la amaba…ya quería tener nuestra propia familia.

Cuando llegamos a Londres ya había salido el sol, pero como estábamos muy cansados decidimos dormir unas horas. Después de dormir Kate se llevo a Marie de compras, mientras que Enrique y yo preparábamos las cosas de la boda. También cuidábamos a Diego que ya había aprendido a caminar y estaba volviendo loco a Enrique con todas sus travesuras.

**Enrique:** Diego, no corras…demonios! De donde se apaga este niño?

**Oliver:** Hahahahaha! Es igual que tú! Solo que ya no corres…hahaha!

**Enrique:** Ayudame…por favor.

**Oliver:** Ven Diego, vamos por un helado…termina de arreglar esos papeles en lo que entretengo a tu hijo…

**Enrique:** Me parece bien…

Fui con Diego por un helado y a que jugara un poco en el parque…. Cuando regresamos estaba realmente cansado y se quedo dormido en mis brazos. Enrique también estaba dormido. Había dejado lo que le pedí sobre una mesa.

Ya estaba todo listo para casarnos al día siguiente…

El gran día llego…fue una ceremonia sencilla y sin sobresaltos. Enrique y Kate fungieron como testigos. Recuerdo su sonrisa y sus ojos que me miraban con tanta emoción. Ese era nuestro día…el mejor de nuestras vidas.

* * *

><p><em>(Fin del Recuerdo)<em>

Tania venía corriendo hacía mi llorando…detrás de ella venía Marianne.

**Tania:** Papi!- extendió los brazos para que la cargara

**Robert:** Qué paso?

**Marianne:** Nick arrojo la pelota muy fuerte hacia Tania y la golpeo en la cara.

**Nick:** Yo no quería pegarle- estaba asustado y comenzó a llorar también

**Robert:** Te he dicho que no debes ser rudo con Tania. Es más pequeña que tú.

**Nick:** Lo sé… me perdonas Tania?

**Tania:** Si…-contesto más tranquila-pero juguemos a otra cosa si?

**Nick:** Qué tal si practicamos bey…-Marianne interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo tapándole la boca

**Marianne(susurrando a Nick):** Recuerda que papá nos dijo que el tío Oliver no quiere que Tania sepa sobre ya sabes que…

**Tania:** De qué hablan?

**Marianne:** De nada importante pequeña…vamos mejor a comer, yo tengo mucha hambre…

**Oliver:** Si ya es hora de comer…

Escuche lo que Nick dijo. Y Marianne tiene razón, no quiero que Tania sepa sobre el Beyblade. Desde que Marie murió deje de practicar…Todo relacionado con el Beyblade me recuerda a ella. De hecho todos nuestros trofeos, medallas y demás reconocimientos están guardados en la sala de entrenamiento…Tania tiene prohibido entrar ahí.

Esa fue la principal razón por la cual Enrique y yo dejamos de hablarnos. Él se alejo porque no supo como lidiar con mi decisión de dejar el Beyblade para siempre. También lo extraño a él…a mi mejor amigo…


	4. Chapter 4: Conflictos familiares

Capitulo 4: Conflictos familares

Después del incidente con la pelota, los niños comieron unos sándwiches y limonada... Marianne y Nick estaban un poco nerviosos por haber mencionado los beyblades en mi presencia, de hecho no hablan mucho…y Tania es muy callada normalmente, así que la comida estuvo muy tranquila.

Robert: Oliver, tengo que hacer un viaje rápido a Madrid, me voy hoy en la noche y regreso mañana en la tarde…será que Marianne y Nicholas se puedan quedar contigo?

Oliver: Claro, no tengo ningún problema con que se queden. A Tania le hará muy bien la compañía. Aún no entiendo porque no es como los demás niños de su edad…es muy seria y tranquila.

Robert: Quizás ella es así y ya. Por cierto, cuanta gente invitaras para su cumpleaños?

Oliver: Pues a los de siempre…

Robert: También invitaras a Enrique?

Oliver: A él no me lo menciones….

Robert: Oliver, por favor…ya son casi 4 años desde que dejaron de hablarse…y por una parte tiene razón…

Oliver: Te vas a poner de su parte eh?

Robert: No estoy de parte de nadie…de hecho nunca estuve de acuerdo con tu idea de abandonar el beyblade pero respeto tu decisión.

Oliver: Gracias! Ahora si me disculpas tengo una llamada que hacer.

Por supuesto que no tenía ninguna llamada que hacer…fue una excusa que invente para estar solo. Robert siempre ha sido como una especie de hermano mayor y siempre encontraba la manera de hacernos entender cuando cometíamos estupideces. Pero en esta situación la terquedad de Enrique había sobrepasado la paciencia de Robert y él ya no sabía que hacer.

Tan enojado estaba que no me di cuenta de cómo llegue a mi habitación, me recosté en mi cama y me puse a recordar de nuevo.

* * *

><p>(Recuerdo)<p>

El día que regresamos a Paris lo primero que hicimos fue visitar a los padres de Marie. Mala idea. Cuando tocamos el timbre y nos abrieron lo primero que vi fue como el rostro del padre de Marie cambia a un rojo muy intenso. Me quede paralizado hasta que grito: Maldito Muchacho! Pierre, dame mi rifle…ahora si te mato.

Marie: Papá, no…Pierre deja ese rifle. Oliver es mi esposo.

Pierre: Qué estás diciendo?

Marie: Que Oliver y yo estamos felizmente casados, hermanito

Padre: Recoge tus cosas y te vas de esta casa. No vuelvas nunca.

Marie: Pero papá…

Padre: Pero nada… te prohibí que te casaras con este joven y me desobedeciste…ya te dije lo que hicieras.

Marie (entre sollozos): Pero papá…nos amamos… porqué no puedes entender eso?

Padre: Él no te ama…eres uno más de sus caprichos…

Oliver: Discúlpeme señor, pero eso es mentira. Yo amo a Marie más que a mi propia vida… y lo que usted le esta haciendo es muy cruel.

Padre: Mira muchacho, no me importa tu opinión…y mi decisión esta hecha. Apresúrate a sacar tus cosas.

Enfadado entre a la casa y subí al cuarto de Marie…tome las cosas más importantes que ella pudiera necesitar. En menos de 5 minutos tenía todo. Marie seguía en la puerta esperándome. Subí sus cosas al auto.

Marie: Pero mamá…

Madre: Lo siento hija, tu padre ya tomo una decisión y no lo puedo contradecir.

Oliver: Vamos Marie, ya no te tortures…

Padre: Ven muchacho, esto es para ti- Termino esta frase mientras me plantaba un puñetazo en la cara.

Oliver: Buenas tardes!- No me iba rebajar a su nivel.

Todo el camino a casa Marie estuvo llorando. No sabía que hacer o decir para consolarla… me quede callado todo el camino…

Oliver: Marie…preciosa, ya no llores…todo estará bien. Recuerda que yo te amo y nunca te dejare.

Marie: Yo también te amo Oliver, pero me duele la actitud de mis padres…

Oliver: Me lo imagino, no es justo lo que esta haciendo tu padre…pero mejor vayamos a descansar.

Subimos a nuestra habitación…Marie se quedo dormida apenas puso su cabeza sobre la almohada. Yo no pude dormir. La miraba mientras dormía, se veía tan triste…me recosté a su lado y acaricie su cabello. Mi cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados. Me preocupe por Marie, solo esperaba que el problema con sus padres no fuera afectarla tanto. Yo la amaba tanto que haría lo que fuera para lograr nuestra felicidad. Después de tanto pensar me quede dormido.

Tiempo después, ya olvidado el incidente de los padres de Marie, me dio la mejor noticia del mundo…

Marie: Oli querido…

Oliver: Dime amor…

Marie: Te tengo una sorpresa…

Oliver: Qué es?

Marie: Mejor no te digo…

Oliver: Dime…qué es?

Marie: Ven…primero cierra los ojos…y extiende tu brazo.

Oliver: Listo- Marie puso un objeto en mi mano

Marie: Abre los ojos

Oliver: Qué quiere decir este chupón?

Marie: Vas a ser papá!

Oliver: Es en serio?- La abrace y la bese- Que gran noticia amor!

Marie y yo festejamos con un viaje a Italia. Pasamos ahí un mes, ella estaba maravillada con la hermosa atmosfera que se sentía en Roma. También visitamos a Enrique y a Kate. Enrique estaba más que contento con la noticia. Cuando regresamos a Paris, continuamos con nuestra vida tranquila, planeando nuestro futuro con nuestro bebé y practicando Beyblade.

Que bella vida teníamos planeada…

* * *

><p>(Fin del Recuerdo)<p>

Mis recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por Robert, que toco la puerta.

Robert: Oliver…ya me voy. Cuida bien de Marianne y de Nicholas

Oliver: Si, no te preocupes…Buen viaje!

Robert: Gracias

Aún era temprano así que decidí ir con los niños por el regalo de Tania. No me gusta que Tania este tan sola así que adoptaremos un cachorrito. Marie siempre quiso un perrito…Todo me recuerda a ella…Ya son casi 4 años de que ella se fue.


	5. Chapter 5: Sorpresas

**Capitulo 5: Sorpresas**

**Tania:** A donde vamos papi?

**Oliver:** Es una sorpresa pequeña

**Tania:** Dime…iremos al parque de diversiones?

**Oliver:** No.

**Tania:** Al zoológico? Me gusta ver a los pandas.

**Oliver:** No.

**Nick:** A cenar?

**Oliver:** No.

**Marianne:** Iremos al cine tío Oliver?

**Oliver:** No… y no traten de adivinar. Seguirá siendo sorpresa. Oh! Ya llegamos!

**Tania:** En donde estamos?

**Oliver:** Aquí está tu regalo de cumpleaños…

**Tania:** Pero esta no es la juguetería papi.

**Oliver:** Lo sé pequeña… tú regalo será muy especial este año. Adoptaremos un cachorro.

**Tania:** En serio papi?- Sonrió emocionada- Y será el que yo quiera?

**Oliver:** Así es princesa.

**Tania:** SII!- Entro corriendo al refugio seguida de Nick y Marianne. Jamás había visto a Tania sonreír de esa manera. Realmente estaba contenta. Me quede un momento viendo el atardecer con una ligera sonrisa en mi rostro. Era tanta mi felicidad al ver a mi niña tan alegre.

Cuando entre al refugio los tres niños observaban a todos los cachorros. Fui directamente con el encargado del refugio para hablar de todo lo que tendría que hacer para adoptar. Yo tenía pensado adoptar a un perro pequeño.

**Marianne:** Tío Oliver, no encuentro a Tania ni a Nick.

**Oliver:** eh? Oh no! Por qué los dejaste solos?

**Marianne:** Es que me entretuve jugando con este perrito.

**Tania:** Mira papi… este perrito se quiere ir con nosotros.

**Oliver:** Oh… ahí estás pequeña, cuál perrito?- Detrás de Tania venía un cachorro de Pastor alemán, me quede asombrado al ver que el cachorro estaba del tamaño de Tania- Segura que quieres ese? Crecerá mucho.

**Tania:** Si papi, quiero este…mira me quiere mucho- el perrito se paro en dos patas y comenzó a lamer a Tania mientras movía la cola muy contento.

**Oliver:** Pero mira princesa, este perrito es más bonito- Tome un Pomeranian en mis brazos, realmente no quería llevarme al Pastor alemán.

**Tania:** No papi, yo quiero este.

**Marianne:** Y este no te gusta?- Marianne señalo a un French Poodle.

**Tania:** No Marianne, quiero este.

**Oliver:** Pero Tania ese perro crecerá mucho y…

**Tania:** Pero la casa es muy grande papi- Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

**Oliver:** Yo lo sé pequeña, pero te puede lastimar…

**Tania:** Él no haría eso, él es bueno… Yo lo quiero y es mi regalo de cumpleaños!- Comenzó a llorar y abrazó al cachorro. A pesar de su corta edad sabía como conseguir lo que quería. Ella sabía bien que no puedo verla llorando.

**Oliver:** No pequeña, no llores. De acuerdo... nos lo llevaremos.

Tania: Gracias papi!- Dejo de llorar, me sonrío y corrió hacia mi a abrazarme…el cachorro la siguió también emocionado y comenzó a lamerme la cara. Después de todo no es tan malo.

Después de que llene todos los papeles de adopción nos fuimos a casa para cenar y dormir. En el camino Tania iba muy contenta con su cachorro nuevo.

**Oliver:** Princesa… y como se llamará tu perrito?

**Nick:** Ponle Bolt!

**Tania:** No…ese nombre no le gusta.

**Marianne:** Y cómo sabes eso?

**Tania:** Porque puso cara de que no le gustaba…

**Nick:** Bueno… entonces como le vas a poner?

**Tania:** Mmmm… Te gusta Scamp?- Le pregunto al cachorro, este comenzó a mover la cola aceptando el nombre.- Ok, te desde hoy eres Scamp.

Después de cenar, los tres niños se pusieron a ver una película pero a la mitad Tania se había quedado dormida recargada en Nick. Mi princesa estaba tan cansada por toda la emoción que su regalo peludo le causo.

**Nick:** Tío Oliver…Tania esta dormida arriba de mí…

**Oliver:** Ustedes no tienen sueño?

**Marianne:** Yo no.

**Nick:** Ni yo.

**Oliver:** Cuando se termine la película me avisan, iré a acostar a Tania en su cama.

**Marianne:** Si tío…

Tome a Tania en mis brazos y camine hasta su habitación, Scamp me seguía… al parecer se tomaba muy en serio su papel de perro guardián… o solo era un cachorro travieso. Acosté a Tania y cuando iba a cobijarla Scamp salto a la cama y se echó a un lado de mi pequeña.

**Oliver:** Scamp NO! Baja de ahí…

Tania entre sueños lo abrazó. No tuve más remedio que cobijarlos a los dos. Bese la frente de Tania y Scamp me lamio la cara.

**Oliver:** Bonne Nuit Tania.

**Tania:** Papi…

**Oliver:** Dime pequeña…

**Tania:** Te quiero.

**Oliver:** Yo también princesa…

Era la primera noche que Tania no me preguntaba por su madre…

* * *

><p><strong>(Recuerdo)<strong>

**Marie:** Oliver…

**Oliver:** Qué sucede amor?

**Marie:** Ya es hora! El bebé está por nacer.

Con esas palabras mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Estaba emocionado, nervioso, asustado. Todo al mismo tiempo. Como pude prepare lo necesario para llevar a Marie al hospital. No tardamos mucho en llegar. Marie estaba asustada. Yo trataba de calmarla pero era imposible. El doctor se la llevo al quirófano y yo me quede en la sala de espera.

Pasaban las horas y yo sin saber nada. Mi celular sonó. Era Enrique.

**Enrique:** Oliver donde están? He estado llamando a tu casa y nadie contesta.

**Oliver:** Estoy en el hospital. El bebé está a punto de nacer.

**Enrique:** En serio…vamos para alla!- De la emoción colgó.

Ya era de noche y aún no sabía nada de Marie ni de mi hijo… eso me estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Miraba la lluvia que caía por la ventana. El clima cambio muy rápido ese día, en la mañana estaba soleado y ahora llovía intensamente. Solo espero que no pase nada malo. Una enfermera interrumpió mis pensamientos.

**Enfermera:** Sr. Boulanger…me acompaña por favor.

**Oliver:** Si claro… qué pasa?

**Enfermera:** Felicidades! Es usted padre de una hermosa bebita.

**Oliver:** Una niña? Y es hermosa?

**Enfermera:** Es preciosa…y esta muy saludable. Adelante.

**Oliver:** Gracias. Marie…cómo estás? Cómo te sientes?

**Marie:** Estoy bien, mi amor…un poco débil. De hecho estoy despertando. Qué fue Oliver?

**Oliver:** Me dijo la enfermera que fue una niña y que está preciosa.

**Marie:** Quiero verla…y como la llamaremos?

**Oliver:** No había pensado en eso…y si esperamos a que la traigan para verla y así decidir un nombre, de acuerdo? Ahora descansa un poco. Yo te despertaré cuando la bebé esté aquí.

Marie se quedo dormida rápidamente. Yo estaba emocionado pero también un poco cansado…decidí descansar un poco los ojos. Poco a poco me fui quedando dormido….

**Enrique:** SORPRESA!

**Oliver:** Qué paso?

**Enrique:** Nada, solamente que ya llegamos…

**Oliver:** Cómo llegaron tan rápido?

**Kate:** Veníamos de visita, por eso Enrique te estaba llamando a la casa. Estabamos en el jet. Como está Marie?

**Oliver:** Muy bien, solo que un poco cansada.

**Enrique:** Y tu bebé? Qué fue? Niño Niña? Felicidades hermano! Recuerdas que hace dos años estábamos sentados viendo a Marie beybatallar en el campeonato regional y me decías que no podías creer que hasta yo estuviera casado con lo mujeriego que era y que deseabas tener tu propia familia? No me mires así Kate. Yo solo tengo ojos para ti amor mío.

**Oliver:** Si… ese día también me enamore de Marie.

**Enrique:** Bueno compañero… ya tienes tu familia.

**Oliver:** Lo sé y no podría estar más contento. Oh… aquí viene la enfermera con la bebé. Marie despierta hermosa. Nuestra bebé está aquí.

**Marie:** En serio?- La enfermera le entrego la bebé- Es preciosa. Mira Oliver…tiene el cabello verde como tú. Oliver…estás llorando?

**Oliver:** Si. Es el momento más feliz de mi vida. Las amo a las dos. Mira tiene tus ojos. Azules y hermosos como los tuyos.

**Enrique:** Y a todo esto… como se llamará?

**Marie:** Me gusta el nombre de Tania- la bebé soltó una risita- Y creo que a ella también le gusta.

**Oliver:** Me encanta. Hola Tania!

**Enrique:** Hola bebé Tania soy tu tío Enrique!- Tania empezó a llorar

**Kate:** Bien hecho… la asustaste.

Continuamos ahí un buen rato. A las 11 de la noche nos fuimos a mi casa. Marie y Tania se tenían que quedar en el hospital por lo menos una noche más. Cuando llegamos a casa Enrique y Kate decidieron cenar, yo estaba realmente cansado y decidí irme a dormir.

Como a las 3 de la mañana recibí una llamada que cambiaría mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>(Fin del Recuerdo)<strong>

**Marianne:** Tío Oliver… la película ya termino y Nick se quedo dormido en el sillón.

**Oliver:** Ok, en un momento iré por él.

Fui por Nick para llevarlo a acostar. Mire el reloj. Eran las 11:30 de la noche. Ya era un poco tarde y mañana será un día muy importante y muy largo. Todos tenemos que descansar. Mañana es la fiesta de Tania.


	6. Chapter 6: Adiós Marie! Adiós Beyblade!

**Capitulo 6: Adios Marie! Adios Beyblade! Adios Enrique!**

Tenía que dormir, mañana será un día importante. Pero lo único que hacía era recordar lo que paso el día que Marie se fue.

* * *

><p><strong>(Recuerdo)<strong>

**Enfermera (al teléfono):** Sr. Boulanger, su esposa se ha puesto muy grave. Tiene que venir pronto al hospital.

Al terminar de escuchar esa terrible noticia colgué el teléfono y sin avisar Salí con rumbo al hospital. Pero como paso eso? Ella estaba muy bien cuando nos fuimos de ahí. No entiendo porque se puso tan grave. No lo entiendo. No supe como llegue al hospital pero para mi fue una eternidad lo que me tarde en llegar. Subí lo más rápido que pude al piso donde se encontraba Marie.

**Oliver:** Qué tiene mi esposa?- grite muy exaltado.

**Enfermera:** Señor, cálmese por favor.

**Oliver:** Como quiere que me calme si me hablaron diciendo que mi esposa esta grave?

**Enfermera:** Pero señor…

**Doctor:** Yo me encargo…Señor acompáñeme por favor…

**Oliver:** Qué tiene Marie?

**Doctor:** Usted sabía que Marie tiene una insuficiencia cardiaca?

**Oliver:** No, no lo sabía. Pero ella siempre ha sido muy sana.

**Doctor:** Pero el parto complico su situación y nos tememos lo peor.

**Oliver:** Puedo verla?

**Doctor:** Si, de hecho ella esta preguntando por usted. Por eso lo mandamos llamar. Pase por aquí. Que no se esfuerce mucho por favor.

Entre al cuarto donde estaba Marie. Tenía miedo, no sabía lo que iba a pasar. Estaba acostada en la cama llena de tubos conectados a maquinas que monitoreaban sus signos vitales. No soportaba verla así…

**Marie:** Oli… eres tú amor?- Dijo débilmente.

**Oliver:** Si amor, soy yo. Como te sientes? Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

**Marie:** Cansada, pero no te preocupes, pronto estaré mejor- tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Quiero pedirte algo… cuida a Tania, quiérela mucho. No permitas que se sienta sola. Protégela. Tú serás su padre y madre a la vez.

**Oliver:** Pero Marie…no digas eso. Te pondrás bien y veremos crecer a Tania juntos-No pude más y comencé a llorar.

**Marie:** Oliver…prométeme que harás lo que te pedí- Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

**Oliver:** Te lo prometo…- bese su frente- Te lo prometo, amor mío. Ahora descansa un poco. Yo me quedaré a tu lado.

No me moví de ahí. Tenía la esperanza de que se ella se recuperaría. Marie respiraba con dificultad y estaba muy pálida. Después de un rato me quede dormido. Un poco después Marie me llamo.

**Marie:** Oliver…acércate- Su voz era aún más débil.

**Oliver:** Aquí estoy- tome su mano.

**Marie:** Recuerda que te amo y siempre te he amado. Cuida a Tania por favor.

**Oliver:** Yo también te amo pero por qué me dices eso?

**Marie:** Adiós Oliver! No me olvides por favor- Cerro sus bellos ojos azules para siempre y dejo de respirar.

**Oliver:** Marie! Marie?- abrace su cuerpo inmóvil y comencé a llorar en silencio.

Así fue como Tania perdió a su madre y yo al amor de mi vida. Todo fue tan rápido. Después de su funeral me dedique completamente a Tania. Enrique, Robert y Johnny me apoyaban. Pero muchas veces yo quería estar solo. Solo. Enrique era el que se preocupaba más por mí.

**Enrique:** Oliver, vamos a cenar o a pasear… algo para que te distraigas tu mente un poco.

**Oliver:** No quiero salir. Quiero quedarme aquí con mi hija. No puedo dejarla sola.

**Enrique:** Pero Johnny y Victoria se pueden quedar con los niños. Ellos cuidaran bien de Tania.

**Oliver:** No quiero.

**Enrique:** Bueno entonces… practiquemos Beyblade.

**Oliver:** NO!

**Enrique:** Pero Oliver… jugar te distraerá un poco.- Tenía mi blade en su mano.

**Oliver:** No quiero. No quiero hacer nada. Y no volveré a jugar beyblade en toda mi vida.

**Enrique:** Oliver…pero Tania tendrá que heredar a Unicolyon o a Strata Unicolyon…

**Oliver:** Ella no sabrá nada sobre el Beyblade. En esta casa no se vuelve a mencionar al Beyblade. – grité amargamente.

**Enrique:** Vamos Oliver… no digas eso…estás un poco sensible y yo sé que el Beyblade te recuerda a Marie pero…

**Oliver:** Pero yo no quiero volver a saber nada del Beyblade entendido?- Le quite a Enrique mi blade y se lo arroje furioso.- Si me disculpas quiero estar solo.

Discusiones de este tipo eran muy comunes entre nosotros. Robert y Johnny nunca se metieron ni se opusieron a mi idea de dejar el Beyblade, pero Enrique era tan terco…La última vez que nos vimos nuestra pelea fue tan fuerte que incluso llegamos a los golpes.

**Enrique:** Oliver… ya estoy harto de tu actitud.

**Oliver:** Por qué te es tan difícil entender que no quiero saber nada del Beyblade? Mis días como beyluchador se fueron con Marie. Entiendelo.

**Enrique:** Basta de tu actitud. Te estás comportando como un bebé!- Me solto un puñetazo en la cara.

**Oliver:** Y yo estoy cansado de ti. De tu terquedad.- Lo tire y comencé a darle de puñetazos.

**Enrique:** Deja de golpearme. Sabes que? ME VOY! Intente ser un buen amigo y ayudarte en los momentos difíciles pero esa estupida idea de dejar el Beyblade no puedo tolerarla. No la soporto y tampoco soporto ya tantos problemas. Me voy!- me empujo y subió a su cuarto a recoger sus cosas.

No tuve tiempo de contestarle y antes de que se me ocurriera algo inteligente que decirle cuando bajara, Tania comenzó a llorar. Fui a atenderla y no supe en que momento Enrique se fue. Desde ese día no lo he vuelto a ver. No he vuelto a ver a quien fue mi mejor amigo. No sé muy bien que fue lo que paso después. Solo sé que Kate lo dejo por otro hombre y que Diego se quedo con él. Y eso lo sé por conversaciones de Robert y Johnny, pero nunca he preguntado directamente.

**(Fin del Recuerdo)**

* * *

><p>Son las 5 de la mañana y no logré dormir. La verdad es que extraño a Enrique, pero los dos somos demasiado orgullosos para reconocer que nos equivocamos y posiblemente siga en desacuerdo con mi decisión acerca del Beyblade. En fin… intentaré dormir por lo menos 2 o 3 horas más. Solo espero que los niños o Scamp se levanten antes de las siete.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: De cumpleaños y revelaciones

**Capítulo 7: De cumpleaños y revelaciones**

_(Narrado por Tania)_

Hoy es mi fiesta, así que me voy a divertir mucho. Me levante temprano a desayunar con Marianne y Nick. El tío Robert ya había llegado de su viaje y estaba leyendo el periódico. Y mi papi todavía no despertaba… oh! Ya viene!

**Oliver:** Princesa… Feliz cumpleaños!- me abrazo y me dio un beso en mi mejilla.

**Tania:** Gracias papi!

**Oliver:** Buenos días Robert! Cómo te fue en Madrid?

**Robert:** Muy bien, gracias!

**Oliver:** Puedo pedirte un favor? Podrías ir al aeropuerto por Tyson y los demás? Aún tengo cosas que hacer antes de la fiesta.

**Robert:** Claro, no hay problema. Quién va conmigo?

**Marianne:** Yo!

**Tania:** Yo!

**Nick(con la boca llena):** Yo también. – comenzo a toser

**Robert:** Terminen pronto para irnos y Nicholas… que te he dicho sobre hablar con la boca llena?

**Nick:** Lo siento papá- bajo la cabeza

Después del desayuno nos fuimos al aeropuerto. Tenía muchas ganas de jugar con Ling. Desde el verano que no la veo. Incluso extraño a Makoto… aunque siempre robe mi comida.

Mariah, Ray, Hilary y Kenny siempre me han querido mucho. Aunque no entiendo porque Tyson y Daichi no platican mucho conmigo. Como si yo no fuera de su agrado. Siempre actúan como si ocultaran algo. Pero no sé que es.

Después de los miles de abrazos y besos regresamos a mi casa. Papi se enojo conmigo porque tenía una mancha en mi vestido pero después de cambiarme salí al jardín a jugar con Scamp y los demás. Papi se quedo platicando con los grandes en la sala.

Makoto y Nick jugaban soccer y Ling y Marianne estaban en mi casita del árbol. Subí para ver que hacían. Después de un rato llego Richard, asustándome como siempre.

**Richard:** Ya no grites. Ven y abrázame! Feliz cumpleaños!- me abrazo con demasiado cariño

**Tania:** Gracias!

**Richard:** Y que hacen? Cosas de niñas de seguro…

**Ling:** Y por qué no te vas a jugar con Makoto y Nick?

**Richard:** No me gusta el soccer. Aparte quiero que juguemos todos… y si jugamos a las escondidas.

**Marianne:** Excelente idea! Tu cuentas! Corran!

Al bajar de la casa del árbol, Ling ya había hablado con Makoto y Nick de jugar…

**Makoto:** Hey Richard! Nick y yo también estamos jugando!

Entre a la cocina seguida de Nick, pero ningún lugar nos gusto para escondernos. Al salir de la cocina, nos topamos con Max.

**Max:** Felicidades pequeña!- Me abrazo- Qué están haciendo?

**Nick:** Jugamos a las escondidas.

**Tania:** Nos ayudas a escondernos?

**Max:** Claro… mmm donde sería un buen lugar?

**Nick:** Aquí no!

**Max:** Y aquí?

**Tania:** No!

**Nick:** Ya viene Richard!

**Max:** Escóndanse aquí!

Max nos dejo en una habitación oscura y que yo no recuerdo haber entrado nunca.

**Tania:** Esta muy oscuro. Prende la luz.

Nick prendió la luz y no podíamos creer lo que veíamos. Repisas y repisas llenas de trofeos y fotos. Trofeos grandes, pequeños, dorados, plateados, medallas y muchas cosas más.

**Tania:** Pero…

**Marianne:** Nick! Tania! Donde…

Marianne entro y se quedo muda. Yo pues toda mi atención en una fotografía que estaba al centro de toda la sala. Había tres personas en esa foto. Una de ellas era mi papi, pero las otras dos no las conocí. Había una mujer entre mi papi y el otro señor. Era muy bonita. Tenía cabello chino y rubio, y unos ojos azules muy grandes y hermosos. El otro señor también era rubio y de ojos azules pero era mucho más alto que mi papi y la bonita mujer. Los tres estaban muy contentos en esa foto.

**Tania:** Marianne… sabes quienes son esas personas que están con mi papi en aquella foto.

**Marianne:** …pues él es Enrique, un amigo de papá…

**Tania:** Y ella? Quién es?

**Marianne:** Pues… ella es…

**Nick:** Tu mami…

**Marianne:** Nick!

**Tania:** Mi mami? Que bonita es! Pero donde…

**Richard:** Hey! Los encontre! Pero y esto que és? Oh! No sabía que el tío Oliver jugara Beyblade!

**Tania:** Bey-que?

**Richard:** Beyblade!

**Marianne:** RICHARD!- Le hizo señas para que se callara pero él no le hizo caso.

**Nick:** Es cierto! Papá tiene muchos trofeos parecidos.

**Tania:** Pero qué es el Beyblade?

Richard comenzó a explicarme en lo que consistía el Beyblade, después de un rato llegaron Makoto y Ling. Como parte de mi explicación Makoto y Richard es pusieron a jugar. Todos estábamos muy entretenidos. Y yo estaba fascinada con el juego.

**Richard:** Y esto es una Beybatalla.

**Tania:** Quiero intentarlo. Parece divertido!

Ling: Mira Tania, aquí hay un blade con tu nombre.

Ling me enseño como hacer el lanzamiento. Nunca me había divertido tanto. Richard hacía unos berrinches tan graciosos cada que perdía.

El tiempo paso sin darnos cuenta hasta que llego Scamp muy contento y me tiro. Detrás de él venía mi papá…

**Oliver:** Pero qué? Porqué esta abierta la puerta? Tania! –Se quedo sorprendido al vernos.

**Tania:** Bonjour!

**Oliver:** Niños, vayan al comedor por favor. Tania quedate…

Todos salieron, pero no entendía porque mi papi había dicho que me quedara en un tono muy serio. Después de que todos se fueron al comedor, él cerró la puerta. Yo estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazando a Scamp.

**Tania:** Qué pasa papi? Quieres jugar Beyblade conmigo?

**Oliver:** No, no quiero.

**Tania:** Por qué nunca me habías enseñado una foto de mi mami? Es muy bonita… Dónde esta? … Por qué lloras papi?

**Oliver:** No quiero que entres a esta habitación nunca más!

**Tania:** Pero papi…

**Oliver:** Pero nada!- comenzó a gritar.

**Tania:** Y como voy a jugar Beyblade?

**Oliver:** No vas a jugar Beyblade nunca!- me arrebato mi blade.

**Tania:** Papi… dame mi blade…-estaba asustada y llorando, nunca había visto a mi papi así.

**Oliver:** No te voy a dar nada. Y ya no llores. Vamos a partir el pastel!

**Tania:** Ya no quiero nada… tu ya no me quieres!

Sali corriendo de ahí seguida de Scamp hacia mi habitación. En el camino me tope con Nick.

**Nick:** Tania… qué paso?

No le dije nada, ni siquiera voltee a verlo, solo seguí subiendo las escaleras llorando.

_(Narrado por Oliver)_

Estaba tan confundido. Tenía el blade que Marie había elegido para Tania antes de que ella naciera. Había comprado dos, uno rosa y uno azul, por si el bebé era niño o niña. La noche del día que nació Tania, le puse una etiqueta con su nombre al blade rosa.

Esa maldita habitación! No la soporto. Todo me recuerda a Marie. Salí de la habitación, seque mis lágrimas e intente calmarme antes de regresar al comedor.

**Oliver:** Es hora de cenar…

**Marianne:** Y Tania?

**Oliver:** No vino para acá?

**Nick:** No, se fue a su habitación. Estaba muy triste.

**Oliver: **Es otro de sus berrinches. Bueno cenemos.

Cenamos y comimos pastel. Tania en ningún momento bajo a cenar, posiblemente se quedo dormida, como siempre que se enoja. Después de un rato Tyson y los demás se fueron. Marianne, Nick y Richard se pusieron a ver una película mientras Johnny, Robert, Victoria y yo tomábamos el té y platicábamos de lo ocurrido.

**Robert:** Qué fue lo que paso?

**Oliver:** Los niños estaban en la habitación de los trofeos jugando Beyblade.

**Victoria:** En serio? Y qué hiciste?

**Oliver:** Le llame la atención a Tania. Lo malo es que le gusto el Beyblade.

**Johnny:** Sabías que esto pasaría…

**Oliver:** Realmente no quería que sucediera. También me pregunto por Marie y que por qué nunca le había enseñado una foto de ella…

**Victoria:** Cómo? Tania no sabía como era Marie?

**Oliver:** No.

**Robert:** Debes decirle la verdad.

**Oliver:** No sé que le decirle…

**Victoria:** Lo sabrás, relájate!

En ese momento llego Richard.

**Richard (bostezando):** Mami… tengo sueño!

**Johnny:** Nos vamos Oliver, buenas noches!

**Robert:** Nosotros también nos vamos!

**Oliver: **Bonne nuit!

Me quede sentado en la sala mirando la luna llena. Realmente fue un día agotador y de muchas emociones. Estuve pensando durante un buen rato hasta que recordé que Tania no había bajado a cenar.

Subí a su habitación y llame a la puerta. No se escuchaba nada… ni siquiera Scamp. Quizás ya estén dormidos. Entre para revisar que así fuera, pero Tania no estaba en su cama y comencé a buscarla por toda la habitación. Ninguna señal de ella ni de Scamp… avise a los mayodormos para que me ayudaran a buscarlos por toda la casa… pero nada.


End file.
